Beach Time!
by thaikeroppi
Summary: Tsunade wanted the original rookie nine to go to the beach to have one day of fun, so what will happen?
1. Waiting

Hello people! This is my third story so far! I feel like I had done an accomplishment! XD Okay, since this is the beginning of the story, I need reviewers or else I will NOT update! Also, if you don't, I will go into depression and probably never write stories ever again! Nah, I'm just kidding! Anyways, onwards!

Disclaimer: This is easy. I do not own Naruto nor will I ever until I rule the world!

Rookie 9: 16 years old

Gai's Team: 17 years old

Tsunade had a plan to send the original rookie nine, plus Gai's team to the beach, so she did. She wanted all of them to find summer love in one other person, because there were no couples in all of them! Also, it was Tenten's birthday!

She wanted to see some love, so she arranged this trip, so now begins our story…

Shikamaru groaned. "Ugh, this is so troublesome. Why do we have to go to the troublesome beach anyways?" "Cheer up! She told us to have fun! Besides, this is an official mission." Ino said to her longtime buddy Shikamaru.

It had been so long since their genin days when they had first met. Now, Ino and everyone else besides Sakura, Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino were jounin.

Sakura was Tsunade's apprentice, and Sasuke and Naruto were Anbu. Kiba and Shino were now trying to find out more about their animals, like Kiba found out more about dogs and how to train them to help in missions. Shino found out how to cultivate bugs to use them in spying missions.

"Woo hoo! We're here!" Sakura exclaimed in joy Sasuke smirked.

He had come from Orochimaru with many news of happiness when he told Tsunade that he had killed Kabuto and made Orochimaru drink a liquid substance that made him forget everything.

In other words, he was good now. "Really Forehead Girl? I don't see anything?" Ino said. They were best friends now since they put their silly fight to an end years ago. They still loved to tease each other though.

"Maybe your head is too big for you to see it over there, Ino-pig!" Indeed, there was the beach, calm and inviting with its sandy shores and glistening ocean.

They got off the bus a few minutes later. "Yeah! I was sooo bored in that little cramped bus!" Believe it!" Naruto said-no yelled. "Shut up dobe." Sasuke said and Naruto glared at them. "Stop acting like children!" Sakura reprimanded Sasuke and Naruto.

Sure Sakura still like Sasuke, but nobody knew it. They thought that her feelings for him had died out long ago, but they haven't. Sasuke seemed a little sad from that 'Oh well, you can't have what you can't have.' She then looked at Lee weirdly. He was wearing a paper bag on his head with holes cut for eyes.

Maybe it was because of the makeover the jounins gave him. Naruto was glowering at the Uchiha. "N-Naruto-kun, p-please don't get m-mad." Hinata stuttered at Naruto. She had gotten over her shyness a few years back, but she still stuttered when she talked to Naruto. "Okay Hinata-chan!" 'He called me Hinata-chan!' Tenten looked around. "Okay, let's set up there." She pointed to a nice shady place.

They set up everything, then they sat on it. Tenten sat on her blanket for a few minutes, thinking hard. Neji glanced at her, amused at her expression.

"…I got it! Sakura, Hinata, Ino, let's play volleyball!" Ino looked excited. "Cool! I haven't played in a long time." Sakura looked at her outfit, then at the sand. "What's wrong Sakura?" Ino questioned. "Ummm…aren't we supposed to change into our bikinis?"

"Oh yeah! I was wondering if there was something was missing. He he…" Sakura, Ino, and Hinata sweatdropped. "Anyways, let's change. To the bathroom!"

The guys waited patiently for them, well…only the calm ones. Naruto and Kiba were pulling their hair apart from anticipation. Finally, they came out of the bathroom. The wit was worth it.

Sakura was wearing a dark green bikini and top with a small pink jewel in the middle of her top. Ino was wearing a light blue one-piece suit with decorations on the bottom half. Tenten wore a rich chocolate colored two piece with a small waterproof belt on her bikini. Hinata was wearing a dark blue bikini, but you couldn't see her top because she wore a beige jacket.

Naruto and Kiba were on the floor having massive nosebleeds. Sasuke looked at Sakura. 'Whoa, she had sure matured along the years. She is so damn shapely, god Sasuke, stop thinking about it, or you'll have a massive nosebleed.' Neji eyed Tenten up and down. 'Damn, she's hot! She should wear things like these more. She's curvy! Hmm, I think that my nose bled a little."

Neji wiped the little trail of blood under his nose. Tenten saw him doing that and wondered which girl had made him do that. Naruto looked at Hinata again had another massive nosebleed. (A/N: Isn't he going to faint from blood loss?)

The girls were slightly nervous under the eyes of the guys. Sakura spoke up first. "Ummm, guys, can you stop inspecting us like that?" "Okay…weren't we going to play volleyball?" Tenten asked. Ino spoke up. "Yeah, let's play!

A/N: I hope you liked that! Review, or I WON'T update!


	2. Volleyball

A/N: Thank you people who reviewed! The people who didn't, I am very disappointed in you :( I thought that you guys would review! Also, some people are OOC! XD

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

The girls set up the net, and prepared to play. Ino and Sakura were on one team, and Tenten and Hinata on the other team. By then the boys were watching them and favoring teams. Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, and Choji were rooting for Sakura and Ino, while, Neji, Naruto, and Lee were rooting for Tenten and Hinata.

Sakura and Ino got to serve first. Sakura hit the ball to Ino and Ino hit it over the net. Hinata saved the ball and hit the ball upwards and Tenten smacked it down as a spiky on the other side of the net.

Ino and Sakura couldn't save the ball, so Team Tenten won the point. Tenten and Hinata hit the ball over the net and Ino hit it. Sakura ran over Ino's crouched back to spike the ball and Team Tenten couldn't save it so now it was tied.

Sasuke walked to Sakura's team to play. "Hey, that's no fair!" Tenten whined. Just then, Neji walked up to Tenten's team to play. "Okay now I'm happy!"

Neji looked at Sasuke who smirked. "Think you can keep up Hyuuga?" "You bet Uchiha." They both smirked at each other.

(A/N: Since I'm too lazy to write about the volleyball match, I'll leave it for you to imagine it!) In the end, both teams tied.

Choji was hungry, and started to complain. "It's past my lunch time! Can we eat yet?" Ino looked at Choji with a desperate look on his face, and then smirked.

Ino took an apple and started to eat it in front of Choji. "Nooo!" Choji started hyperventilating. "Only if you show me how much you've improved after signing up at Jenny Craig's." "No way! My stomach is now a disgrace to the Akamichi family!" In fact, his stomach bulge was no where to be seen.

"Ino-san, may you please stop teasing him. I feel pity for him." Hinata said. "Alright, but only for you." Choji looked at Hinata with gratitude in his eyes. "Thanks Hinata!"

Hinata took a big container of barbecued chicken and lots of water bottles. Choji looked at the food Hinata brought. "You're my best friend!"

Everyone looked at Hinata's food, remembering that they had forgotten to pack food. Hinata giggled. "It's okay, you all could eat it. I brought it for all of us. I also have fresh salad and food for Shino-kun's bugs and Akamaru."

Shino took those with a quiet thanks and Kiba hugged Hinata. "Thanks Hinata-chan! Akamaru would have starved if you hadn't brought it!"

Everyone began to eat. Ino sighed. "If only we had some fresh fruit." Shino looked up at Ino's comment. "I could use my bugs to track some fruit if you want." "Thanks Shino!"

A few minutes later Shino appeared with a lot of fruit. "These are ripe and not poisonous."

Everyone but Naruto started eating again. "W-What's wrong N-Naruto-kun?" "Not to sound selfish and ungrateful of anything, but I really want ramen instead!" "If i-it makes you feel any b-better, I had p-packed some for y-you."

"Really! Thanks Hinata-chan!" "Wait, I don't have any pots to make it!" "Awwwww!" Naruto looked really depressed now. "Wait! Hinata-chan, I have one small pot for cooking. My mother packed it for me." "Thank you Tenten." "No problem Hinata-chan!"

Neji stared at Tenten. 'She really is helpful and kind.' He put on a small smile. Tenten caught that little smile. 'Hmm…I wonder what made him smile.'

They finished eating soon and they all sat on their own blankets. Sakura broke the silence. "Sooo, what should we do guys?" "Ummm, ano, I have an idea." Hinata said. What is it Hinata-chan?" Tenten asked. "Umm, we could play I dare you." "Hinata, that's the perfect idea!" "Thank you Tenten."

A/N: Sorry, there is practically any romance! Spare me! Anyways, I dare you is the same like truth or dare, but there is no option for truth!


	3. I Dare You!

Hi people! Sorry for having to wait for like, forever! I hate school now; it's just too damn hard! Okay, onwards with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

They all sat in a circle. "I'm daring first!" Sakura shrieked. "okay, I dare…" _'Hmm, it would be good to see Hinata kiss her crush…Naruto's gonna so owe me…'_

"I dare Naruto to kiss Hinata, on the LIPS!" Hinata turned crimson, like Naruto. _'OMGOMGOMG! I have to kiss N-Naruto-kun!_

Naruto took a deep breath. "Okay, umm…here I go…" He slowly came towards Hinata. Both of their hearts were beating very fast. _'Why am I so nervous of kissing Hinata-chan…why am I calling her Hinata-chan anyways…god, my mind is so fucked up.'_

He gently kissed her on the lips. She was startled for a bit but kissed back. Soon they were making out in front of everyone, not that they noticed.

They slowly pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. "Hinata-chan, I-I have to tell you something now. I-I love y-you. That kiss made me realize that I had fallen in l-love with you and haven't even noticed. I'm sorry."

One tear dropped out of Hinata's eye. She looked at him, and then hugged him before he could react. Naruto was puzzled and a bit sad. "Why are you crying Hinata-chan?" She looked up at him. "I love you too Naruto-kun! I-I never thought that this would ever happen in my life." "Sooo…does that mean that we're dating now?" "I-I guess Naruto-kun." "Awww…" The girls said.

She pulled back from him and Naruto stood up and did a victory dance. "Yahoo! I got the best girlfriend in the world and Sasuke-teme has no one!" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Shut up dobe. It's your turn to dare someone." Naruto looked around. _'Hmm, Sasuke-teme seems lonely, so I'll pair him up with…' _He looked around. _'…Tenten! Yep, I'm so smart, and I have the perfect dare.'_

Naruto smirked evilly at Sasuke. "Okay, Sasuke-teme, I dare you to feel Tenten up her shirt!"

"…WHAT!" Sasuke, Tenten, and Neji screamed.

A/N: So…I hoped you like my chappie! Sorry that it's so short, time is NOT on my side. I worked on it for some time. I'll probably update in a short while since I have everything written down, so you have no fear of waiting for a long time! Still, if you don't review, I WON'T UPDATE! Plus, I know where everyone who doesn't review lives…with my GPS…


	4. Tension

Hi again! Wow, I updated faster than usual! XD I'm having a LOT of fun typing my ideas now that they're pouring in like crazy! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER! Pretty please with a cherry on top! Anyways, onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I (sniffles) don't own Naruto… (starts bawling)

Neji pointed at Sasuke. "He can't do that!" "For once, Hyuuga is right!" Sasuke agreed. Naruto smirked. "Well, you could do the punishment for not doing the dare, which is to kiss Akamaru's butt!" Sasuke looked at Kiba, who shrugged. "He blackmailed me into letting people kiss Akamaru's butt."

Sasuke looked at Akamaru, then Tenten. He sighed and gave Tenten an I'm-sorry-for-what-I'm-gonna-do-right-now-but-I'm-forced-to look. Tenten was horrified.

She didn't want Sasuke feeling her up her shirt, but also didn't want to kiss Akamaru's butt. Tenten sighed in defeat. Naruto gave a fox-like grin. "Oh, and also Sasuke-teme, you have to describe how she feels like!"

Neji was VERY pissed off, but kept his cool. (A/N: Possessive type, aren't we?) Sasuke and Tenten were blushing like crazy. Sasuke slowly put his hands up her shirt and began feeling her up.

"Ummm… she's…curvy…" "What size cups do you think she has!" Naruto screamed. The girls felt pity for Tenten. "Ummm…I guess…C-cups…" He wiped away some blood coming out of his nose. "She has a flat and toned…stomach, and that's all…"

Neji was struggling to not activate his Byakugan and 128-point strike Sasuke. _'I'm the only one who should get to do that to her!' _He mentally slapped himself. _'WTF am I thinking! Just a teammate, just a teammate, nothing more…right?'_ He had a minor nosebleed when Sasuke was describing Tenten's chest, but tried to hide it.

Naruto was having the time of his life. Sasuke was not keeping his cool like he usually was, and everything was like a movie when there's a jealous possessive person(Neji) who doesn't realize that he actually loves the woman(Tenten).

He was the master of watching TV and figuring out the plot before others, but for some apparently strange reason, he was too stupid to think that it had any relation to real life plots. If only he had popcorn…

"Okay, the dare's over Uchiha, so get your hands off her, Neji growled at Sasuke. "What if I like it like this Hyuuga?" Sasuke smirked at Neji, but pulled his hands out of Tenten's shirt anyways.

Neji glared at Sasuke. Tension arose between those two. "Alright, alright, cut it out." She pulled Neji aside. "Neji, why did you act like that? Sasuke was just doing his dare!

And also, don't tell me that you were restraining the urge to 128-point strike him, cause' it looked like you were!" Neji just muttered something like "always going against me" and "that she liked the Uchiha better." 'Damn, how did she know?'

It was Sasuke's turn. 'Hmm…who do I dislike the most?' He thought for about one millimeter of a second. 'Ino. It's obvious. (Sorry for all of you Ino fans!) I need a horrifying dare.'

He turned to Naruto, who was watching everybody while eating a bowl of popcorn that appeared out of thin air, as it seemed to him. "Have any good dares dobe?" Naruto glared at Sasuke for a

moment then brightened up. Naruto smirked. "Yeah, a really good one…"

Naruto whispered something into Sasuke's ear and Sasuke's smirk was slowly getting bigger. "Okay, I dare Ino…"

A/N: I know, I know, I am a bad author for writing a cliffy, but it's like no one get me…(evades many sharp pointy objects) Sorry!

XD


End file.
